¿Me recuerdas?
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: "Un amor nace entre dos erizos a la edad de la niñez, Sonic y Amy son sus nombres, pero un accidente de la eriza rosada hace que se separen sus caminos. Sonic remueve cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla, justo cuando pasa tal milagro, se ve sorprendido por el horrible hecho de que ella...(Escrito por SweetSilvy y Amy Rose FanGirl)
1. Chapter 1

_**ARF: ¡Hola lectores! ¿¡que tal están!? ¡Hoy les traemos un nuevo fic! Y digo traemos porque este fic lo estoy haciendo con mi queridísima amadísima adhfbjshfbjsfg genialosa tiernisima Silvy! *A* (SweetSilvy)**_

_**Silvy: Hola! :)**_

_**ARF: esperamos que disfruten del fic! C:**_

_**Silvy: Ojala les guste nuestro fic hecho con todo amor y ternura ^w^ entre las dos angelitas (somos angelitas? X3) se me hace tan raro hacer fanfics junto a alguien a la vez pero es muy divertido y creativo, ojala mas gente hiciera algo asi, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y te salen mas ideas ^3^ a que sí mi Ames? ehehe pues eso que ojala les guste nuestro fic que de seguro hacemos mas ehehe. Les quiero gente linda, y sobre todo a tí mi Ames~ **_

_**ARF: Ow Silvy tatita tierna tambien te quiero :D En fin esperamos que os guste el fic! **_

* * *

><p><p>

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mobius, había una pequeña eriza, de color rosado, sentada en el parque, esperando a sus padres.

Llevaba un vestido fucsia oscuro con adornados de lana y unos guantes casi del mismo color pero de un color más claro. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana del mismo color que el vestido con dos pompones blancos colgando del pequeño gorro. Era invierno, y en ese momento, todo el pueblo y el mismo parque estaban cubiertos de nieve virgen.

Estaba sola, jugueteando con la nieve, esperando a que llegaran sus padres, cuando una furgoneta gris aparcó delante de ella.

La vista esmeralda de la pequeña se posó en ese grisáceo vehículo. Se queda observando curiosa en la misma posición que estaba anteriormente (sentada sobre la nieve jugando quiero decir). Es entonces cuando un hombre misterioso, cubierto completo por una gabardina de tonos sucios y un oscuro sombrero que tapaba su rostro, salió de la furgoneta y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella.

-Hola pequeña.-Le dijo con una voz ronca.-¿Qué haces aquí solita?  
>-Estoy esperando a mis padres.-Le contestó con inocencia la pequeña.<br>-Tus padres me han dicho que venga a por ti-Dijo, mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro.

- ¿De verdad? mis padres me dijeron que vendrían ellos... - responde algo dudosa y con decepción.  
>- Sí sí, pero es que están muy ocupados ahora mismo y me dijeron que viniera a buscarte chiquitina - decía mientras se frotaba las manos, que todo el mundo hubiera deducido que era para calentarse, pero en realidad, escondía malas intenciones.<br>- Oh... vale

La ericilla rosada se levanta, mientras que el hombre le extiende su mano hacia ella. La pequeña acepta su acción con cariño e inocencia cogiendo su mano y sonriendo al pensar que se reunirá pronto con sus queridos padres.

- ¿De verdad? mis padres me dijeron que vendrían ellos... - responde algo dudosa y con decepción.  
>- Sí sí, pero es que están muy ocupados ahora mismo y me dijeron que viniera a buscarte chiquitina - decía mientras se frotaba las manos, que todo el mundo hubiera deducido que era para calentarse, pero en realidad, escondía malas intenciones.<br>- Oh... vale  
>La ericilla rosada se levantó, mientras que el hombre le extiende su mano hacia ella. La pequeña acepta su acción con cariño e inocencia cogiendo su mano y sonriendo al pensar que se reunirá pronto con sus queridos padres.<p>

Ambos caminaron hacia la furgoneta, el hombre abrió la puerta de detrás, para que la niña entrara.

-¿Tengo que ir ahí atrás? - preguntó confundida

-Si.-Contestó con la voz algo fría.

- ... - se quedó mirando el compartimento - se ve oscuro y frío... ¿no puedo ir en otro sitio? - le miró algo asustada.

El hombre se quedó mirándola largo rato.  
>-No pasará nada, entra.<p>

-vale... - entró con la misma cara de asustada y miró a su alrededor - ¿donde me siento? - dijo, mientras lo miraba con cara inocente.

-Siéntate ahí-Dijo señalando un rincón de la furgoneta.

La niña miró el rincón señalado, y se sientó acurrucándose y abrazando sus piernas.  
>- Ya... -respondió finalmente, con voz débil.<p>

-Así me gusta, buena niña-Dijo cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta.

Al cerrar las puertas, todo queda oscuro para ella. Empieza a temblar a causa del frío que había en ese sitio y de su miedo que iba creciendo poco a poco. No le gustaba nada estar ahí sola en la oscuridad. Abrazó más fuerte sus piernas e intentó pensar en sus padres, pronto estaría con ellos y volvería a estar feliz como antes... o eso creía ella.

El hombre se metió en el asiento de conductor, tuvo cuidado de mirar si alguien lo había visto, y arrancó la furgoneta, alejándose del lugar.

La niña se percató que el vehículo se puso en movimiento y tuvo que juntarse más al rincón para no caerse.

El hombre siguió conduciendo durante largo rato...

"Espero llegar pronto con mis papas..." pensaba mientras tanto la pequeña aún acurrucada en sus piernas.

Un largo rato después, la pequeña notó que el vehículo se paraba.

Oyó como alguien se acercaba y abría las puertas de la furgoneta. Vio al mismo hombre de antes.  
>- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - preguntó ella un poco tímida.<p>

-Si, ya hemos llegado. Baja.-Dijo cortante.

Su tono de voz hizo que la eriza se estremecierra.  
>- Va-vale... - bajó de inmediato algo intimidada - ¿donde están mis padres? - pregunta nuevamente algo asustada de no ver a sus progenitores.<p>

-No los volverás a ver-Contestó agarrándola fuerte del brazo-Te vienes conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! - la pequeña entró en pánico - ¡no! ¡déjame! -dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre - ¡No quiero quedarme contigo!

El hombre tiró más fuerte de su brazo y le gritó  
>-¡CAYATE!-Gritó, molesto.<p>

La chiquilla empezó a lloriquear desesperada intentando zafarse de su agarre  
>- ¡No! ¡dejame! ¡quiero ir con mis papas!<p>

-¡NO IRAS CON ELLOS! ¡No me obligues a golpearte! ¡Y es inútil que grites, no hay nadie aquí!

La pobre lo miró aterrorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>- No he sido niña mala... no me comas... - dijo llorando.<p>

-Solo te comeré si no te portas bien ahora...-Dijo tirando de su brazo bruscamente

- Va-vale... - dijo mientras seguía llorando asustada.

El hombre siguió tirando del brazo de la pequeña, metiéndola en una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada.

-¿Q-que me vas a hacer? - alcanza a preguntar muy asustada con el mismo lloriqueo de antes.

-Pediré un rescate por ti.-Contestó frío.-Ahora quédate aquí.

-... ¿después me puedo ir? - dice inocentemente bajando las orejas

-Si, podrás irte, si tus padres pagan. Si no...le prenderé fuego a la casa contigo dentro.-Dijo para asustarla.

-¡Nooo! - grita desesperada y avivando más sus lagrimas - ¡no quiero quemarme!

-Pues más te vale colaborar-Dijo serio.-Siéntate ahí y no te muevas.-Dijo señalando una silla vieja en una esquina.

La eriza miró la silla deteriorada y se sientó en ella lentamente, manteniendo la mirada de desesperación en el malvado hombre.

El hombre salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de si, acto seguido se montó en su furgoneta y se fue.

La pequeña eriza mira a su alrededor atemorizada y sigue llorando tapando su cara con sus sus finos y suaves guantes.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño erizo azul caminaba cerca de donde estaba la eriza.

Oyó los pequeños llantos de ella, se acercó curioso a la ventana con barrotes de la cabaña y miró tras através del cristal. Tras ella, encontró a la chiquilla llorando en la dicha silla.

Se quedó mirando a la pequeña durante unos minutos, hipnotizado por lo linda que era.  
>-Hey...¿por qué lloras?-Le preguntó dulcemente.<p>

En seguida quita sus manos de su rostro y le mira entre lagrimas.  
>- U-un... señor malo me ha encerrado a-aquí - tartamudea por el efecto del llanto - d-dice que si mis papas n-no pagan un re-rescate m-me quemara a-aquí - contesta con algo de temor<p>

El erizo se sorprendió mucho al oír la historia de la pequeña, y no se lo pensó dos veces: tenía que ayudarla.  
>-¡Yo te rescataré!-Le dijo decidido.<p>

La eriza rosada le mira con sorpresa al ver su tal decisión  
>- ¿D-de verdad? - intenta secarse las lágrimas.<p>

-¡Claro que si! Espera un segundo-Dijo alejándose de la ventana, se acercó a la puerta, e intentó abrirla, al ver que estaba cerrada con llave, empezó a golpear la puerta con piedras, tronquitos que había tirados, intentando abrir la puerta, hasta que de una patada consiguió abrir la puerta.

Cuando se vio al fin libre, la pequeña eriza corrió hacia la salida y abrazó a su azulado héroe entre lágrimas.  
>- Muchas gracias por salvarme - le abrazaba fuertemente de los puros nervios que tenía.<p>

El erizo azul se sonrojó ante tal acto, le correspondió al abrazo enamorado, pero segundos después se acordó de algo.  
>-¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que ese hombre vuelva!<p>

Le mira aún un poco asustada y asiente  
>- ¡Ah, sí! - coge su mano fuertemente - llévame por favor - rogó con desespero y temor.<p>

-¡Claro! ¡Sigueme!-Dijo echando a correr tomando su mano fuertemente.

La chiquilla rosada le sigue detrás suyo de la mano, corriendo lo más rapido que podía. Los dos erizos van dejando un rastro de pisadas a lo largo del blanco camino de nieve.

Mientras ellos corrían, el hombre recién había llegado a la cabaña, se bajó de la furgoneta y fue a buscar a la niña.

Al ver que no estaba le entró un arrrebato de ira y rato después se fijó en las pisadas.  
>- ¡Grrrrr! - gruñe - ¡esa niñata escapó con ayuda de alguien! . empezó a seguir las pisadas corriendo.<p>

Mientras, el erizo azul y la eriza rosa corrían.  
>-¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó el erizo mientras corrían.<p>

-Amy, Amy Rose - contestó ella jadeando por la carrera que estaban haciendo - ¿y tu?

-Sonic, soy Sonic the Hedgehog-Respondió

Encantada Sonic - le sonrió como puedo, ya que esta muy cansada de correr.

-Igualmente Amy...-Dijo mientras corría, para después ver a lo lejos al hombre que los quería atrapar.

-¿Que pasa...? - mire atras - ¡oh no! ¡es él! - gritó asustada.

-¿es él? ¡entonces acelera!-

-No puedo mas... - dijo jadeando - estoy can...sada..

-¡Aguanta Amy!-Gritó el pequeño

-No...puedo...mas...-

El erizo azul sintió el deseo de protegerla, se paró, y le gritó  
>-¡Tú continúa, yo le distraeré!-Dijo ocultando las huellas de Amy y plantándole cara al hombre.<p>

-P-pero...¿y tú? - contestó algo preocupada por él.

-¡Yo estaré bien, ahora corre Rose, corre!-

-V-vale... - dijo dudosa y siguió corriendo.

El erizo azul esperó a que el hombre estuviese lo bastante cerca, para correr hacia él, y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Mientras tanto, la rosada dio vuelta para poder mirar a atrás y ver a su pequeño heroe luchando contra su capturador. Era muy valiente al enfrentarde él solo contra alguien más mayor que él. Sintió que una oleada de amor recorria todo su cuerpo, ese erizo azul le atraía lo suficiente para quedarse mirandolo mientras corría.

La eriza rosa corría mientras miraba a su amor azulado, pero entonces, tropezó con una roca que había en medio del camino, haciendo que ella cayese y rodase por una cuesta enorme.

Finalmente, llegó abajo del todo y su pobre cabecita sufrió otro horrible golpe contra una roca un poco escondida entre nieve y tierra. La pequeña quedó inconsciente y cubierta por el manto blanco de nieve que había arrastrado en su caida por la cuesta.

su respiración empezó a ser más leve, la nieve enfrió más su cuerpo...¿sería este su fin?

* * *

><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_

_**ARF: ¡Por favor dejen reviews para más capítulos! ^^ hasta la próxima!**_

_**Silvy: ¡Nos vemos! ^^**_


	2. La pelea

**Silvy: Holi, al habla Silvy ^0^ hoy me toca editar el capítulo a mí, lo hacemos por turnos ehehe pero lo escribimos entre las dos claro. Yo por mi parte le pido disculpas si queda el capi algo corto, he intentado rellenarlo todo lo que pude... les prometemos que el proximo será algo más largo ^^;**

**ARF: En verdad nos costó escribirlo, sobretodo a Silvy-chan así que...LEAN! (?**

**Silvy: disfruten del pequeño capitulo al menos ^^**

* * *

><p>Nuestro erizo azul aguarda la llegada del secuestrador de su recién amada Rose. Este estaba persiguiéndolos y casi los había alcanzado. Aparece finalmente el hombre y se para delante del erizo azul con cara de pocos amigos.<p>

- ¿Cómo tu eres el enano que dejo escapar mi botín - gruñe.

- ¿Botín? - dijo enfadado - ¡me las vas a pagar por haberle echo eso! - gritó.

- ¡Tú sí que lo vas a pasar mal cuando te coja sucio niñato! - grita también cabreado.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! - grita y va corriendo hacia él.

Su oponente va hacia a él también e intenta cogerle con sus grandes manos pero Sonic se defiende dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Su víctima suelta un pequeño gemido de dolor pero se recupera rápidamente y le agarra de la pierna con fuerza, a esto, el erizo trata de soltarse dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Este se soba la cabeza y le da un puñetazo en toda la cara con todas sus fuerzas, el chico cae al suelo algo ido por el golpe pero menea la cabeza de una lado a otro con rapidez y se incorpora enseguida.

- Vas a pagar caro tu entrometimiento - dijo el hombre que seguidamente se abalanza sobre él.

El chiquillo cogió una roca del suelo e intentó golpearle en la cabeza con la misma pero su contrincante lo esquiva dando un manotazo a su mano donde sostenía la piedra. El oscuro capturador vuelve a intentar cogerle con sus enormes manazas aunque Sonic se agacha escurriéndose entre sus piernas con su vertiginosa velocidad y aparece detrás suyo sonriendo pícaro. Coge impulso y le da una patada en el trasero haciendo que el malvado cayese de cara al suelo.

- Demasiado lento - ríe diciendo su frase favorita.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a su oponente que se levantó agarrando de metal que había en el suelo y le alcanzó a dar un golpe en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo del azulado, que en ese momento se había distraído por su excesiva soberbia y orgullo. El erizo cae unos pocos metros de su atacante y grita tocándose su brazo. Intenta aguantarse las lágrimas del puro dolor que le producía tremendo golpe, levanta un poco la mano para verse la herida y descubre un preocupante raspado muy rojizo, le escocía a horrores. Mientras tanto el hombre se acercaba con gran amenaza hacia él tamborileando con sus dedos la barra fría de hierro.

- Este será tu fin, mocoso azulado - se aproximaba lentamente hacia a él con el objetivo de rematarle.

A nuestro héroe se le eriza las púas del escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda al presentir tal escena que acabaría con su vida. Sin darse por vencido, el erizo azul miro a los lados buscando algo con que defenderse, y vio un palo grande cerca suyo, y no se lo pensó dos veces, lucharía hasta el final sea como fuera. El hombre se acercó rápidamente a él al ver que se movió apunto de atacar con algo. Justo cuando el malvado extiende el barrote apunto de golpearlo, Sonic para en seco con la rama su ataque, hizo un impulso para empujarlo para atrás con todos sus fuerzas, el hombre retrocedió unos pasos atónito por la reacción del puercoespín, seguidamente el rápido chiquillo salta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la rama. Finalmente el rufián cae rodando al suelo K.O. para el alivio de Sonic que cae desplomado de rodillas cansado y tocándose su brazo herido.

- De la que me he librado - suspira triunfante - aunque con algún daño pero no creo que sea para tanto - se decía mirando su rojizo rasguño.

Mientras transcurría la pelea, tres sombras se avistaron encima del cuerpo congelado de la pequeña eriza rosada.

- ¡Miren es una niña! - exclamó una voz masculina y joven.

- Pobre niñita tiene que haberse dado un duro golpe - se oye apenada una voz femenina pero algo envejecida.

- Será mejor que la llevemos antes de que muera - dijo la tercera voz, también masculina y de mozo.

- Si es que aun no está muerta... - responde el primero con pesimismo.

- Dejen de charletas y llevémosla antes de que empeore o le pase una desgracia - sentencia y las manos de una mujer no muy anciana cogen el cuerpo de la niña y la abraza contra su pecho para abrigarla.

- Sí señora - responden los dos jóvenes mozos al unísono y con obediencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Silvy: Dejen MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Por favor, perras XD Que les busque Vaya**

**ARF: esa boca Silvy-chan...¡Nos vemos! ^^**


End file.
